overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/BlizzCon 2017
This year marks the 11th BlizzCon hosted by Blizzard Entertainment. This conference is the source of major news and announcements from the company, including new games, expansions, and other important content additions and updates. The Opening Ceremony serves as a teaser for things to come during the Con, with each game typically receiving a "what's next" as well as a "deep dive" with attached Q&A. The deep dive is a more in-depth look at particular upcoming features. Below is the schedule for upcoming content related to Overwatch. Check back at this blog during and after the listed times to find out what was covered, and be sure to check out the remainder of the wiki for updates! :Note: all times are PST November 3, 2017 (Friday) Opening Ceremony :11:00 am - 12:00 pm *Blizzard-themed map coming: Blizzard World **Going live early next year **Hybrid map, part Assault and part Payload **Features all Blizzard games for setting *New hero: Moira **Abilities include healing, teleporting (fade), blast damage/healing **Support Healer **Part of Blackwatch; history with Talon as well What's Next :2:45 pm - 3:45 pm Moira *Was a rogue scientist who took risks in discovery regarding evolutionary processes; is a geneticist loyal to science *Research was thwarted by Overwatch *Looks like she was the one responsible for Reaper's abilities *Recruited to Blackwatch by Reaper *In present day, is allied with Talon **Invited by Ministers of Oasis to be their chief geneticist Moira - Origin story.png Moira - Origin story 2.png Moira - Origin story 3.png Moira - Origin story 4.png|Appears to give Reaper his abilities Moira - Origin story 5.png|Involvement with Talon Moira - Origin story 6.png ;Abilities *Abilities drain energy from enemies and feed it to allies **Biotic Grasp - primary (Regeneration: pierces all allies; on a meter) alternate (Decay: leeches from enemies, gives some in health to her, refills Regeneration meter) **Biotic Orb - primary (Regeneration: orb that heals, can bounce around, ricochet, long range) secondary (Decay: orb that leeches, same attributes) can move and act freely while these are moving **Fade - teleport-like ability; short-range, instant **Ultimate is Coalescence - blast beam with long range that leeches and regenerates depending on who it hits; pierces barriers Moira - Biotic Grasp - Regeneration 3.jpg|Biotic Grasp - Regeneration Moira - Biotic Grasp - Decay.jpg|Biotic Grasp - Decay Moira - Biotic Orb - Regeneration.jpg|Biotic Orb - Regeneration Moira - Biotic Orb - Decay.png|Biotic Orb - Decay Moira - Fade.png|Fade Moira - Coalescence.jpg|Coalescence Blizzard World *There is no Overwatch part of the park; though Blizzard exists in-game, it did not create an Overwatch game *Defenders start in Heroes of the Storm Arcade; attackers spawn in Hearthstone Tavern *Flanking routes all throughout *Payload moves from Warcraft area to StarCraft area upon taking the first point; then moves into Diablo area all the way to Throne of the Skeleton King *Tons of Easter Eggs in art an audio *Heroes will receive Blizzard-themed skins (such as Nova for Widowmaker) **These will be available in the base Loot Boxes *Will launch early next year BlizzardWorld - Map.png|Map Overwatch BlizzardWorld 008 png jpgcopy.jpg|''Heroes of the Storm'' Arcade BlizzardWorld - Hearthstone.png|''Hearthstone'' Tavern Overwatch BlizzardWorld 002 png jpgcopy.jpg|''Warcraft'' area BlizzardWorld - StarCraft 3.png|''StarCraft'' area BlizzardWorld - Diablo 2.png|Throne of the Skeleton King BlizzardWorld - new skins.png|New skins World Cup 2017 Overwatch World Cup Group Stage Recap Part 1 of 4 2017 Overwatch World Cup Group Stage Recap Part 2 of 4 2017 Overwatch World Cup Group Stage Recap Part 3 of 4 2017 Overwatch World Cup Group Stages Part 4 of 4 Developer Videos Developer Update Evolving Overwatch Esports Overwatch Behind the Scenes “Evolving Overwatch Esports” Overwatch FANDOM articles *Blizzcon 2017: What to Keep an Eye On Category:Blog posts